emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5351 (20th July 2009)
Plot Mark tries to make the best of the situation when Natasha and Maisie leave for a two-week break. A veiled dig from Cain reminds Mark that his wife is leaving their marriage hanging by a thread. Cain remarks that he wouldn’t be surprised if Natasha didn’t return a thought that's clearly praying on Mark's mind. Returning to Home Farm, Mark's hurt when Natasha tries to leave without saying goodbye and demands to know where he stands. Natasha admits she's fallen out of love with him, but raises Mark's spirits by telling him she’ll be coming home. That afternoon, Mark is none the wiser as Faye and Ryan move into Tenant House. Ryan questions her motives for being there. Meanwhile, Debbie prepares for her holiday with Sarah and warns Cain not to cause trouble with Andy while they’re gone. Andy is overjoyed when Debbie allows him to join her and Sarah at the park. Cain's incredulous when he sees Andy and Sarah alone together and questions Debbie's sanity. Debbie asks her dad to back off and he does so reluctantly. Andy tells Diane he is determined to do everything he can to ensure he's well enough to see Sarah when she returns from her holiday. Elsewhere, John takes Adam to begin work on the farm. As the other Bartons settle into their new home, Moira splits up an argument between her daughters over the bedroom situation and reminds them that they’ll have to share once their nan comes to stay. John tells the family that he's been summoned for a meeting with Nathan and speculates on the reason for it. Later, the Bartons are welcomed into the pub by Diane and begin to fall under the scrutiny of their new neighbours. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Playground *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,530,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes